battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mysterious Order
Mysterious Order is the second stage in Intrepid Cats. Battleground Starts off with two each of buffed Mistress Celeboodles and Maawths. Once the enemy base is damaged, a cluster of Metal Doges spawn, along with bigger threats of 3 Ursamajors, 2 Calamaries, 3 Owlbrows, and 5 Cyberhorns, all extremely buffed save for the 6 Metal Doges. Very hard without strong Long Distance or Anti-Alien units like Aphrodite, Little Leaguer, and Hayabusa. Strategy Stall the first four alien enemies. If a player has Aphrodite, she will pretty much guarantee a win, as she trashes the Aliens from excellent range. Hayabusa is also quite helpful, as he has long-distance attacks and criticals, that can effectively take out Calamary and the Metal Doges. If not, then try using Baseball Cat from the stage Honey Trap. Stack him against the Celeboodles, and he will kill the Maawths. A massive stack of him will clear out the heavy alien stacks once the base is hit. If a player does not have Aphrodite or Baseball, then consider killing the Celeboodles with minimal amounts of Macho Legs/Crazed Sexy Legs, then desync the Maawths with he Cannon and slowly build up a pair of Li'l Nyandams as he outranges all of the enemies in the stage, and can be a great support. The shockwaves from Crazed Sexy Legs and the Long Distance attacks of Red Riding Mina are also helpful in taking out the Calamaries. Psychocat could also help with slowing the extremely steroid Cyberhorns (who have over one million health in 3-star!), as can Gato Amigo with knockback. Beware of the Metal Doges, if they can't be stalled, they will push towards the base killing all your important cats, so make sure you have some critical hitters that don't get hit by the other aliens: e.g. Space Cat, or make sure your meatshields can handle both the Metal Doges and the buffed aliens. Strategy: Nerdy Cheese Cats: '''Meatshields, Cyberpunk, and some anti alien attackers Speed up recommended. Start of by taking out the Celeboodles with Macho Legs while dealing little damage to the Maawths. Once both of the Celeboodles are dead let everything you have die. Let the Maawths sync in your base send out a crazed wall then fire the cat cannon(Crazed wall is there to keep the maawths away from your base after you fire the cannon). Now that the Maawths are close enough to your base but not close enough to attack it you can start to stack up cyberpunk cat. Spam your crazed wall so that they can't move forwards and once you are satisfied with the number of cyberpunks you have you can send out your attackers and continue the stage from there. Notes: While stacking its best not to fire the cat cannon so that you deal less damage and can stack much more. Do not hit the base too fast after the Maawths die or else your Cyberpunks will be synced and their slow will be wasted by hitting all at once instead of having an even slow that covers most of the 8 seconds between attacks. '''Strategy: Nerdy Cheese With Ubers Concept: If only Ms. Celeboodles were killed, then Maawths can be stalled quite easily. However what should we stack? Ahh, the new 6.8 nerd cat tf has a slow ability & ubers from Totn also have abilities that can stack without killing them too quickly. Lineup: 3 meatshields, attacker range ~300(preferably anti alien), 2 to 3 anti alien, Cyberpunk cat, 1 to 2 uber from totn Example: Execution: Upgrade worker cat to level 2. Stall the enemies with the 3 meatshields. Use a mediocre ranged attacker to kill Ms. Celeboodles. The attacker should die from bloodthirst. You can now stack cyber cat. To stack them effectively, summon it when the last attack is finished. After the first maawth dies because of meatshielding, summon the uber from totn. Summon a second one if possible. When no enemies are left, spam all the units wisely. Hopefully you can clear this stage will ease before you die of old age. Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaplegend/s29.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Sub-chapter 29 Levels